Vehicle brakes can be applied with varying degrees of force and stopping power. It is important for vehicle safety purposes for a trailing motorist to know the degree of braking forces applied by a leading motorist so the trailing motorist can determine how rapidly the leading car is decelerating. If the leading car is decelerating rapidly upon the application of braking forces, the trailing car needs to respond similarly if in close proximity. Similarly, if the leading car is decelerating slowly, the trailing car can likewise decelerate slowly.
While most vehicles on the market do not employ dual stage brake lighting systems to inform the trailing motorist whether the leading vehicle is applying little or great braking forces, various prior art devices have addressed this and similar problems. One know such prior art device is disclosed in U. S. Pat. No. 4,224,598 which was issued on Sept. 23, 1980, to Joseph F. Ostrowski. This device incorporates a signalling system which allows the trailing car to know whether the driver in front is accelerating, coasting or braking. In this regard, the system includes one switch which is activated by the accelerator of the vehicle and closed when the throttle of the vehicle is closed. It is opened when the throttle of the vehicle is opened. A further switch is connected to the brake pedal. Another device directed to a safety light warning system for vehicles is described in U. S. Pat. No. 4,470,036 issued on Sept. 4, 1984, to John F. Doerr, et al. This signal system has three modes of operation and includes a caution mode which will operate only when either the gas or the brake pedal is pressed. The go mode incorporates a switch activated by an accelerometer. Other known devices relating generally to the field of the present invention are described in the following U. S. Pat. Nos: 2,128,769, issued Aug. 30, 1938, to L. 0. Finnell; 3,375,496, issued Mar. 26, 1968, to A. J. Antunovic; 3,492,638, issued Jan. 27, 1970, to J. N. Lane; 3,702,459, issued Nov. 7, 1972, to M. L. Bauchan; and 4,149,141, issued Apr. 10, 1979, to K. Tanimura.
While the known prior art devices disclose 1 features which enhance the signalling capability of a leading vehicle to a motorist in a trailing vehicle, certain of the devices incorporate limitations which have prohibited wide spread use. For example, certain of the devices incorporate expensive components which can be repaired only by skilled technicians. Also, certain known prior devices are difficult to install and adjust, such that proper signals are transmitted to the motorist in the trailing vehicle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a two-stage brake light system for a vehicle equipped with a brake pedal which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to install. Moreover, the present invention is designed such that it can be used in connection with existing wiring and brake lights which are conventional equipment on most motor vehicles.
It is a further object of the present lighting system having a switch which is responsive to the quantity of depression of the pedal and which can readily be installed proximate thereto in a manner allowing adjustment to accommodate variations in the degree of depression required to produce given braking forces as the brakes gradually wear out.